vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cha Yeon-Woo
|-|Tower= |-|Tutorial= Summary Cha Yeon-Woo is the main protagonist of the manhwa, Second Life Ranker After having mysterious disappeared for five years, Yeon Woo's twin brother returns as a deceased. Searching his belongings, Cha Yeon-Woo discovers an alternate life his brother had in a fantasy world With vengeance burning, he decides to find his brother's killers in this new and unfamiliar land Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, likely higher Name: Cha Yeon-Woo, alias known as Cain Origin: Second Life Ranker Gender: Male Age: Unknown, possibly in his 20s Classification: Player, Monster Hunter, Mask, The Hoarder, #1 of the Tutorial Rankings Powers and Abilities: Curse Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Absorption, Accelerated Development, Attack Reflection, Aura, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Fusionism, Healing, Information Analysis, Magic, Non-Physical Interaction, Power Absorption, Power Nullification, Precognition, Self-Sustenance, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Transformation, Resistance to Curse Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, and Status Effect Inducement, Limited Stealth Mastery, Likely Martial Arts, Likely Weapon Mastery Attack Potency: At least Small Building level, likely higher (Superior to Kahn who easily broke a wall, cracked the ground with his clash against Phante, made a small crater, superior to Phante who could cause cracks on the ground and damage a wall, defeated Phante easily, destroyed a wooden floor, dispersed a boulder, heavily destroyed the ground that Phante was standing on, and killed Farrak and Cranum who could contend with the Akashic Snake) Speed: At least Superhuman, likely higher (Reacted to a few iron arrows, immediately disappeared from Edora's vision with Shunpo, and subdued a few people without giving them a chance to retaliate) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Lifted Hargan's Blue Sword of Scales when he swung it down at him and then put it to the side forcefully and superior to Phante who could kick away a huge pebble) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class, likely higher (Forced Phante to cough out blood when he punched him) Durability: At least Small Building level, likely higher (Clashed with Phante resulting in a tie, parried Edora's attacks, survived the attack of a Red Centipede which damaged him, and wasn't crushed by the force of Hargan's Blue Sword of Scales) Stamina: Average Range: Several meters Standard Equipment: Azure Sword, Bathory's Vampiric Dagger, Beast Lord's Lion Mane Helmet, Black Bracelet, Eye of the Goblin King, Ghost's White Face, Gyes' Armor, Hargan's Crown, Henova's Demon Mask, Henova's Magic Bayonet, Iblis' Embryo, Ice Ring, Karlsuna's Dagger, Monster's Five-Colored Gem, Pocket Watch, Skull Crest, Stone, Vigrid Intelligence: Average (Deduced what Kahn and Doyle were planning to do after separating from them and deduced what the Mystery Merchant was talking about with few hints, has no problem when it comes to learning new things, learned the Art of Blacksmithing swiftly, and scammed the Mystery Merchant after reasoning out what he wanted from him immediately) Weaknesses: Gigantomachia's Prevention is usable once per day, has some misfortune due to the Eye of the Goblin King, monsters killed by him can have a chance to curse him upon death due to being a Monster Hunter, Shunpo requires the user to move around, meaning that they have to touch the ground, skills absorbed using Bathory's Vampiric Dagger can be weakened due to his low proficiency of the weapon, using Foresight will use up 2/3 of his Mana, and vulnerable to being exhausted after countless usage of the Vampiric Monarch's Authority Feats: Show * Attack Potency - Bent the arm of someone by grabbing it tightly * Attack Potency - Cut a bridge in half * Attack Potency - Killed a few Lizardmen * Attack Potency - Killed a few Orcs * Attack Potency - Killed a few people * Attack Potency - Knocked out two people * Attack Potency - Slew the entirety of the Thorn Moles Notable Attacks/Techniques: Curse Manipulation: : Vigrid Blessing Contagion: Victims killed will pass on their curse to nearby Players Energy Manipulation: : Vigrid Blessing of the Sword: Can embed his attacks with the Dark Aura of Vigrid Explosion Manipulation: Can explode his fire using the Black Bracelet : Monster Hunter: Has a 15% chance of releasing a fatal explosion when hunting monsters Fear Manipulation: : Demon Mask Domain of Terror: Borrows the power of the Beast Lord, inflicting the surrounding enemies with the status effect 'Fear' for 15-20 seconds Fire Manipulation: : Flame Infusion: Can imbue his equipment with fire : Blazing Fire Creates a trail of fire on his palm Absorption: : Vampiric Dagger The Vampiric Monarch's Authority: The target's vital force is drained to the core : Armor Increases the recovery rate of Mana by 10% Accelerated Development: Can gain Stats every time he defeats monsters : Monster Hunter: Can now hunt monsters more efficiently Attack Reflection: : Armor Hundreds of Arms: Has a 10-15% chance to reflect the effects of Curse, Poison, and Arcane Effects Aura: Can intimidate others with just his glare : of the Goblin King Goblin King's Resentment: Is surrounded by a bravery buff : White Face The wearer will be surrounded by a strange energy : Dagger Can surround himself with an Aura Enhanced Senses: Eyes are more sensitive to the light and nose will go numb from the smell : Armor Synesthesia: Provides the owner with every slightest detail of their surroundings, thus capturing anything that could not be seen with the naked eye. This information can be conveyed visually by scent or by sound. Can see anything even if they're in the Realm of Void, a place isolated from those of the living and the dead, where the Laws of Time and Space do not exist : Heightened Senses: Heightens his 5 Senses drastically which can be done passively Extrasensory Perception: Can feel the energy of people, see hidden flaws, and sense Mana and the presence of people : of the Goblin King Can sense danger from an unexpected location : Dragon Eyes: Can sense the structure of people and the area Fusionism: Can fuse the power of the Black Bracelet and Flame Infusion together and the Black Bracelet and Vigrid together Healing: : Armor Gigantomachia's Prevention: Converts a portion of the damage taken into health. If the owner's health falls below 15%, the owner can restor their health by up to 50% : Armor Has health recovery : White Face Damages to the mask can be restored by spending dead spirits : Gold-Plated Body: Can completely recover really fast Information Analysis: Can check the Status of others and himself : Dragon Eyes: Can inspect the stats of an item Magic: : Magic Circulation: Since ancient times, Dragons have always been a race blessed by Mana. Those blessed by dragons are given the ability to control magic. The higher the mastery, the more magic you will be able to control, allowing you to increase the number of magical skills. You can even control Mana stream Non-Physical Interaction: : Bracelet Can see and attack souls Power Absorption: : Vampiric Dagger The Vampiric Monarch's Authority: A portion of the target's ability is stolen as well. In the case that the skill is fully mastered, at a fixed probability, there is a chance that the target's skill could be completely stolen Power Nullification: : Demon Mask Attack Enhancement: Reduces the duration of the enemy's crowd control skills by 10% : Armor Hundreds of Arms: Has a 10-15% chance to cancel the effects of Curse, Poison, and Arcane Effects Precognition: : Dragon Eyes: Can preview a portion of a person's or object's ability beforehand : Foresight: Allows one to see future events. The length of foresight depends on the player's magical power. The player will suffer from extreme disorientation after using this skill as a penalty Reactive Evolution: Can gain Resistances every time he's affected by something Self-Sustenance: Has a decrease in fatigue Statistics Amplification: : Demon Mask and Henova's Magic Bayonet Increases Attack Speed by 8% if worn together : of the Goblin King Goblin King's Resentment: Can receive a 10% increase in attack power due to Cranum's spirit : Armor Synesthesia: Increases one's senses by quickly being able to notice any external changes. Increases the range of his senses by 150% and can be analyzed in further detail : Armor Dozens of Eyes: Will increase reaction speed to more than 20% in times of crisis. : Crown Gives the wearer the option to increase his commanding presence : Crown Gives the wearer an attack buff : Demon Mask Attack Enhancement: Increases attack power by up to 30% in proportion to the number of monsters killed within the last 30 seconds with each kill increasing attack by 1% : Dagger Holder's Will: Attack speed and power will increase as the level of the weapon increases : Five-Colored Gem Goblin's Feet: The player's feet will be more nimble : Five-Colored Gem Kobold's Ears: The player will hear sound better : Five-Colored Gem Gnoll's Nose: The player will have a more sensitive sense of smell : Five-Colored Gem Lizardmen's Eyes: The player's eyes will be able to see farther into the distance : Five-Colored Gem Orc's Hands: The player's hands will have more strength : Vigrid Blessing of the Sword: The resentment of its past wielders caused Vigrid to turn its blessing into a curse. The power of the dark aura will be amplified as the player becomes outnumbered and/or goes against stronger opponents : Battle Zeal: Can quickly make decisions in battle due to thought process acceleration : Shunpo: A skill that only chosen warriors of the dark elves can attain. The body becomes lighter, enabling the practitioner to use faster movements and attacks : Quick Movements: Attack speed increases while the skill is active. When an enemy dies, attack speed doubles for five seconds. Critical rate will also increase by 7% : Magic Circulation: Can enhance a Weapon with Magic or concentrate Magic on his feet to increase his movement speed and increase the effectiveness of Shunpo Statistics Reduction: : Demon Mask Domain of Terror: Borrows the power of the Beast Lord, weakening the enemies' defense by 20% Status Effect Inducement: : Vampiric Dagger Blood Mark: When dealt a lethal blow, the target will be inflicted with 'bleed', which will drain a portion of the target's Stamina and Mana. The target will also receive additional damage over time which is a percentage of the initial damage received : Demon Mask ' Recognition Prevention:' Magic engraved into the mask that interferes with the opponent's cognitive ability : Magic Bayonet Blade of Rancor: The Bayonet causes a bleeding effect, slowly eating away the opponent's vitality. If the target's vitality is lower than 20%, there's a fixed chance that the target will be inflicted with the status effect 'Ice Poison' : Vigrid Blessing Contagion: Players infected by Blessing Contagion will have their defense and movement speed fall sharply : Monster Hunter: Has a higher chance of provoking monsters Transformation: : Armor Can change the Armor into the Eyes of Gyes Resistance to Curse Manipulation: : of the Goblin King Goblin King's Resentment: The player will receive a 15% increase in Curse Resistance : Armor Hundreds of Arms: Increases Resistance against Curse Effects : Physical Resistance: Has Resistance to Curses Resistance to Electricity Manipulation: : Armor Hundreds of Arms: Reduces damage received from the Electricity Element Resistance to Fire Manipulation: : Armor Hundreds of Arms: Reduces damage received from the Fire Element : Cold Blooded: Developed a Resistance to Burns : Physical Resistance: Has Resistances to Burns Resistance to Holy Manipulation: : Armor Hundreds of Arms: Reduces damage received from the Holy Element Resistance to Ice Manipulation: Wasn't affected by the cold near the Humanoid Mythical Root : Armor Hundreds of Arms: Reduces damage received from the Ice Element : Physical Resistance: Has Resistances to Frostbites Resistance to Mind Manipulation: : Cold Blooded: Has Resistances to Mind attacks Resistance to Poison Manipulation: : of the Goblin King Goblin King's Resentment: The player will receive a 15% increase in Poison Resistance : Armor Hundreds of Arms: Increases Resistance against Poison Effects : Cold Blooded: Developed a tolerance to Poison : Physical Resistance: Has Resistances to Poison Resistance to Status Effect Inducement: : of the Goblin King Goblin King's Resentment: The player will be surrounded by a bravery buff that prevents them from being affected by an enemy's resentment : Cold Blooded: Developed a Resistance to Stuns : Physical Resistance: Has Resistances to Hallucinations and Stuns Limited Stealth Mastery: : White Face The wearer's presence will be unnoticeable Note: To see the reasons for his Powers and Abilities, check this blog and scroll down to the 'Explanations (Optional)' section Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Second Life Ranker Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Curse Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fear Users Category:Fire Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Aura Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Healers Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Transformation Users